Data compression is a process of encoding information that can be represented using fewer bits than an uncompressed representation of the information. Conventional encoding schemes can specify how the information is compressed. Conventional encoding schemes can use adaptive models and generate variable-bit-length codes that are decoded sequentially from beginning to end. To access data within the compressed representation, a user can decompress the compressed representation up to the location of that data. When the compressed representation is a large file, the decompression can include reading gigabytes (GBs) of data.
For an uncompressed file, the user can directly access any offset of data in the file in substantially equal time, skipping past information that the user does not need. When storing data, the user can decide whether or not to compress the data. Storing the data compressed reduces the amount of storage space needed to store the data and increases access time due to the need to decompress. Storing the data uncompressed uses more storage space than compressed data, and allows random, and thus speedier access of information.